


Seven Days

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d left for a week; he’d waited and planned her return.  Sometimes saying hello can’t wait for a roof and four walls.  Good thing no one in Storybrooke ever goes near the town line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Seven Days  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: Three  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Hook/Emma  
> Rating: M – sexually explicit  
> Spoilers: Up to and including 3x22 – There’s No Place Like Home  
> Summary: She’d left for a week; he’d waited and planned her return. Sometimes saying hello can’t wait for a roof and four walls. Good thing no one in Storybrooke ever goes near the town line.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT is definitely not mine. If it were, Killian and Emma would have defiled that little yellow car long before she’d left for New York. Or at least on the way home from New York. As the bug remains unchristened, the show does not air on HBO, and I’m not paid a cent for what I do with it, I can safely say, not it!  
> A/N: This one was written for a prompt received on AO3 – y’all can blame Liz! I had intended to do this for day two, but Bob was just so much fun that the bug had to wait until today. So here we have day three, a little role play and a little hood christening. ;) Keep your prompts coming! Since I’m obviously incapable of keeping to 100-500 words a day, I’m going to need every idea possible to keep going! LOL I’m honestly terrified of my word count in the last ten days. Ridiculous!

~~~?~~~

 

She should have expected that deputizing a pirate would have its consequences, but actually seeing the flashing blue and red lights in her rear view mirror as she drove back into town came as an honest surprise.

She pulled the little yellow bug to the side of the rarely traveled road, her lips drawn down in exhaustion as she rolled down the window, her green eyes fixed in a glare as he slowly approached the car, tapping his hook against the ticket book that he carried in his right hand.

A small thought crossed her mind that she’d have to take up with David his choice in teaching Killian how to drive the department vehicle, a thought that was abandoned as he lowered his body to fill her window and she caught sight of his sparkling blue eyes.

“Evening, m’lady,” he murmured softly, trying desperately to control the grin that threatened to break his stern expression.

Oh. So this is how it’s going to be tonight. All right, then.

“Deputy. Can I help you?” Even exhausted, her eyes began to mirror the mischief dancing in his. 

“License and registration, please.”

Emma handed over her license, reaching over to the glove compartment to pull out the falsified registration that Neal had left with the bug.

“Is there a problem, Deputy?” She managed to keep a straight face, biting her lip as she lifted her eyes to his, offering him her most innocent expression.

“Miss Swan, are you aware that these registration papers are false?” He lifted an eyebrow, tapping his hook against the side of her car. “Is there something you’ll need to tell me before I run the numbers on this vehicle?”

Holy shit. 

David must have spent the entire week she’d been gone teaching Killian police lingo. Or Henry had introduced him to cop shows. Heat suddenly flowed through her body as she realized exactly where this scenario was heading. 

She lowered her voice to a terrified whisper, filling her green eyes with crocodile tears, her cheeks turning pink as she looked up at him through half lowered lashes. “Please, you don’t understand. You don’t have to do that.”

She didn’t miss the quick grin that broke his façade as she caught onto the game, his expression immediately dropping back into the concerned cop. “You are correct, Miss Swan, I don’t have to check on this vehicle. However, there would have to be a very good reason for me to ignore my duties to this town and its residents.”

She made a show of swallowing thickly, allowing her fingers to flutter nervously at her throat, toying with the top button of her shirt. Slowly the button came undone, the others easily following suit as she trailed her fingers down the front of her body, parting the fabric. Her tank top managed to maintain her modesty, cutting low enough that the tops of her breasts swelled under his immediate focus, her nipples hardening visibly through her remaining layers. “What…” she started, swallowing again, dragging her finger up to her mouth, nibbling lightly on the nail. “What can I do to give you that reason?”

She watched his jaw flex, his eyes rapidly darken and the slow bob of his throat as he swallowed with difficulty. “Step out of the car, princess,” he whispered roughly, only half maintaining his role as immediate lust clouded his thoughts.

Emma slipped out of the bug, moving around to the front of the car, perching on the hood as she allowed her top to fall to the ground in invitation. He wasted no time in situating himself between her legs, nudging up against her, lowering his lips to her throat, feasting from the soft skin at the apex of her shoulder. She fisted her fingers through his hair, holding him to her as she whimpered softly, her heart beating a random, painful rhythm in her chest as her breathing stalled under the rough latch of his lips. Blood rushed to her skin between his teeth, the familiar claim on her body immediate as his hand stole up her legs, sliding under the hem of the skirt she was suddenly very glad she’d chosen to wear.

A warm finger pushed under the hem of her panties, slipping through her already wet folds as his mouth trailed a warm path across her chest, nudging her tank top down, his tongue dipping under the cup of her bra to lave a hard nipple with damp heat. She groaned quietly under him as he shifted closer, his finger sliding easily into her dripping core, curling against her sensitive front wall.

Not one to be outdone, she braced herself against his body, slipping her own hands between them, undoing the ties of his leather pants with expert fingers. She wrapped one hand around his warm length, stroking him firmly, offering him a cheeky grin when he whimpered against her chest, his hot breath a startling contrast against the chill of the night air.

At the sound of her breathy laughter, Killian raised his head, lifting a challenging eyebrow before claiming her lips in a devouring kiss. His tongue plundered her mouth mercilessly; he nipped at her lips roughly, the metallic taste of blood mixing with the flavour of Emma herself when his teeth broke tender skin. He groaned deeper, pressing between her legs, his fingers sliding her panties to the side as he brushed his weeping need against her dripping folds insistently. Her eyes shot open as he found home, edging the very tip of himself into her, pausing for only a second as he captured her clouded gaze with his own before driving forward, stretching her open in a single rough thrust, filling her to completion. His hook found her hip, dragging her forward on the hood of the car, closer to him and deeper down his throbbing cock as he rutted his hips forward, forcing her to take every single inch of him.

Her whimpering moan was enough to break through the fog of pleasure that never ceased to stun him those first moments inside her. He answered with a gasping groan, her name less a word and more a guttural exclamation as he pulled back to the tip and thrust home again, her hot, dripping walls a vice around his aching flesh. 

His knees met the side of the car with a bruising force as he thrust up and into her repeatedly, pain and pleasure mixing to a point that he could hardly tell the difference between the two. Seven days was too long a time apart; his cock swelled and throbbed dangerously inside her, her core pulsing around him, their bodies already dangling on the edge of pleasure and he’d barely gotten started. A low growl ripped from him as he buried his face in her neck, his fingers finding her swollen clit with unerring accuracy, pinching and rolling it in time with each satisfying push into her molten center.

“Bloody dripping for me, Swan,” he groaned, “Always so hot and tight.” He pressed down hard on her throbbing bundle of nerves, slamming into her in two particularly hard thrusts. “Fucking missed you.”

His name flew from her lips on a sharp scream as she tightened around him, her walls clamping down painfully tight, holding him inside her as she came apart in his arms, leaving him no choice but to come with her, spilling deep into her body in harsh jerking thrusts of his hips that no longer held rhythm. His hook cut a deep line in the bug’s yellow paint as he collapsed forward, breathing heavily against the sweat slicked skin of her throat, his finger nails digging hard into the flesh of her hip, his cock still buried between her thighs. 

When some semblance of intelligence returned, he lifted his head, catching her eyes with a sheepish smile, pressing soft, sweet kisses to her lips as her own breathing slowed to somewhat near normal. She lifted a trembling hand to his face, stroking his damp hair back from his eyes, returning his grin.

“So this is what you do when you’re on duty without me?” She teased quietly. “Should I be concerned for all the motorists in the area?”

He snorted softly, pulling back with a groan as he slipped free of her warmth, tucking himself back into his leather pants and straightening her skirt with care. “Only those captaining such a fine ship,” he teased back, leaning in to steal another soft kiss, dropping his forehead to rest against hers. “I’m not actually working this evening,” he grinned, “In fact, we likely should consider returning to the station before much longer or your father will be in quite the panic when he realizes I’ve rather illegally procured my vehicle for the evening.”

Emma snorted loudly in an attempt to swallow the laughter that threatened to escape. “You stole the station’s car?”

He shrugged, grinning. “You stole your ship and now I’ve stolen mine, Swan.”

“Yeah, under completely different circumstances!”

“Once a pirate, always a pirate, even while playing the law.” He winked one crystal blue eye. “Are you complaining, love?”

“Get in the car, pirate. I don’t need David chasing us down right now. He’ll arrest you for grand theft auto, us both for public indecency and probably try to ground me for life after removing your other hand.”

He lifted her down from the hood of her car, leaving his hook at her waist as he opened the door for her. “I did miss you, love.”

She smiled up at him softly, kissing the underside of his jaw as she slipped out of his arm and into her car. “Yeah, I kind of figured.”

Her eyes spoke the words she couldn’t command as she looked up at him through the window. Green seas swirling with the want of him, the need of him, the absolute depths to which she’d missed him as well. He read her with ease, his own eyes telling stories of his sorrow in the days past while she’d not been at his side, his desperation to see her again, his need to be buried inside her the second she’d passed over the town line. Words like love, trust, and forever flowed silently between them, leaving Emma never so grateful to be home. Maybe next time she’d find her voice. Right now it was enough that he could read her silence. 

Her body ached as she watched him climb into his vehicle, stretched out muscles already tightening and growing damp with fresh arousal. They were a team. They worked perfectly together. All her life she’d heard the phrase, like something out of a fairy tale and after seven days apart, she finally understood.

They’d already started writing their own.

~~~Fin~~~

Much like magic, all muses have a price. My muse’s price is the little box down below. Please don’t make her chase you for payment, it’s such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
